This invention relates in general to plotting apparatus and deals more particularly with improvements in plotters of the type wherein a movable carrier, which carries a plotting sheet, and a plotting instrument, supported to move in plotting relation to the plotting sheet, are or may be simultaneously driven in different coordinate directions to generate a graphic plot on the plotting sheet in response to command signals received from a controller. In a plotter of the aforedescribed general type, the movable carrier and the plotting instrument may accelerate, decelerate and change directional sense many times during the generation of a single graphic plot. The accuracy of the apparatus and the speed at which it is capable of operating is determined, to a large degree, by the inertia of its moving parts. The movable carrier which defines the plotting surface usually has a mass considerably greater than the mass of the plotting instrument and, therefore, generally determines the maximum speed at which the plotter may be operated to produce an accurate graphic plot.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved graphic plotter of the aforedescribed general type.